


could you stop the noise?

by thecherrytrees



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Is that a thing, Suggestive Themes, comfort sex?? or the beginnings of it, idk - Freeform, mentions/allusions to Mental Health Stuff, neck kisses, rating may change idk, things get kinda wink wonk steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecherrytrees/pseuds/thecherrytrees
Summary: and in the midst of the storm, Hongjoong catches her.





	could you stop the noise?

In the dim kitchen, Hongjoong rocks her like she’s a baby. His arms are all around her, and his smell surrounds her, his own unique blend of clean soap and his studio and manly musk beneath it. She heaves a trembling breath. She wills herself to relax, to breathe easy in the comfort of his embrace. 

“I love you,” Hongjoong whispers into her hair. 

After a beat, he continues. “Do you know what I love about you?”

Finally, she wraps her arms around him too.

“I love your brain. Even when it doesn’t behave.” He pauses. Almost inaudible is his shaky, “Is that okay?”

“Yes,” she gasps, releasing a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. “Keep talking.”

Her head rests on his collarbone, just above his heart. When he talks, the sound surrounds her, his low voice reverberating through his chest and into her bones. 

“I love it. I love how smart you are, and how kind. Do you remember when you met my parents?”

She nods, because she remembers his mother’s perfect china and the tension in the air and how she’d broken it without even truly meaning to. It had not been a conscious effort then. But she still remembers how he’d looked at her adoringly then, how he still does now when he recalls it. 

Something is stirring within her, as Hongjoong rocks her and hums his consolations to her. She buries her face further in his jacket and the wonderful smell of him-of home-nearly overwhelms her. 

Shakily, uncertainty and fear lacing her actions, she grabs his arms and lets his hands rest on her hips.

“Wah, I’m a lucky guy,” Hongjoong teases. “Lucky a beautiful girl like you pays me any attention.”

“Beautiful?”

“So beautiful,” and is it just her, or is his voice getting huskier? “So pretty.”

He raises a hand to lift a curtain of hair off her neck. His lips, his wet, parted lips on the sensitive skin of her neck. She stirs to life at the barest hint of stimulation. 

“So sexy, too,” Hongjoong purrs, coming up to kiss the spot below her ear, the exact one that always gets her eyes rolling back (no exception this time). A shiver cuts through her as he places kiss upon hungry kiss up and down the expanse of her neck, stopping to suck into the skin love marks that will bloom into bright red flowers. One hand steady on her neck, the other kneading her hip and ass gently.

“Fuck, I love you so much,” Hongjoong says, the waver in his voice evident. He pulls away to gaze down at her, the tip of his nose grazing hers. She goes cross eyed staring at his handsome face so close. 

“I know you had a bad day,” Hongjoong whispers, breath fanning against her mouth. “We don’t have to do it. But I want you so bad. Is that ok?”

And inside her, her heart breaks and shatters and comes together again, mended so carefully by him, the man who owns it.

She loves him, she loves him, she loves him.

“I want to,” she says, voice strong at last, and cranes her neck to capture his lips with hers.

**Author's Note:**

> i love hongjoong so much :((( 
> 
> this is a little more steamy than what i normally publish but bad brains + feeling a type of way about mr kim hongjoong = the birth of this lil thing
> 
> kudos + comments are very much appreciated if you enjoyed!!! :)))


End file.
